In oil wells and other systems for resource extraction, diversion techniques are often useful to access certain deposits, such as hydrocarbon deposits, by diverting a material to, or away from, a particular portion of the well. Each well may have many well characteristics associated with it, not all of which have the same weight on the selection of a diversion technique. Furthermore, certain diversion techniques often work more effectively with particular well characteristic options than with other well characteristic options. Unfortunately, as the number of diversion techniques and the knowledge of their applicability (or lack thereof) to certain well characteristics and well characteristic options grows, it becomes difficult to systematically select an appropriate diversion technique. A modified form of a Weighted Product Method type of multi-criteria decision making, for example, may help form a systematic way of selecting an appropriate diversion technique. The same issues may apply to the selection of cements, drilling fluids, conformance fluids, acid fluids, etc.